Vincent Nightray/Relationships
Relationships Gilbert Nightray and Gilbert]] Gilbert has defended him since childhood from people who would attack him because of his red eye Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 38, page 3 . As a result Vincent loves Gilbert to obsessive degrees Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 65 page 13 . He has said himself he would do anything for Gil, if he asked Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 17 page 30 , although contrary to this, he has lied to Gilbert pretending he does not , in reminiscence of Gil's memory]]know anything about the Tragedy of Sablier, thinking it is best for Gil to not know of Vincent's own role in the event Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 33, pages 5-6 . Vincent's obsessive love towards Gil, has shown to be dangerous to the point that he has thought to himself that he would make those close to Gil such as Ada suffer, just to have a glimpse of the face Gil would put on. Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 45, pages 36 After finding out Vincent is working with the enemies, Gil scolded Vincent and sadly asked him not to associate with the Baskervilles. Even after the two of them found out the truth about what really happened, the two of them became closer. Although Vincent bluntly told Gil that he never wanted Gil to remember their past, Gil dismissed Vincent's claims and told him that he's glad that he remembered. Gil told Vincent, much to his surprise, that he was really happy to have Vincent by his side. Gil attempted to calm Vincent down when he having a nervous breakdown and completely lost control of his chain. When Vincent told Gil his desire to erase his existence, Gil angrily yelled that he wouldn't be happy at all if Vincent had never existed. At the end of the battle, Vincent and Gil had one final chat, where Vincent told Gil the reason he didn't want to be close to Ada anymore; that since he was a Baskerville, he would have outlived her, and wished her to find happiness in someone else. Vincent states that the person he truly loved and cared for was always Gil. 100 years later, Vincent visited Gil at Lacie's grave despite leaving four years earlier. After talking to Gil, Vincent collapsed and as Gil rushed to his side, he discovered the truth: Vincent sadly told him that he was "at his limit" and began to crumble away. As Gil held his brother, promising to join him one day, Vincent smiled at his brother one last time and told him that he's really happy to have been born before completely turning into dust and vanishing from the world. Oz Interestingly enough, despite them both being majorly involved with Gilbert, Vincent and Oz seem to have almost no relationship whatsoever. They do not go out of their way to interact with each other, and Vincent has only ever interacted with Oz immediately after the death of William West and during a single instance when Gilbert demanded he take care of him. Although Oz seems to have no particular feelings for Vincent, it's implied that Vincent dislikes Oz. Vincent seemed immensely uncomfortable when, after he protected him, Oz thanked him, and he despondently told Oz he didn't want to be thanked. However, the fact that Vincent dislikes Oz is more implied by all the times Vincent has mentioned Oz to Gilbert, often mocking how much his brother cares for Oz and seemingly trying to hide quite a bit of bitterness over the fact that Gilbert's most important person was Oz (which sometimes peeks through). The most likely reason Vincent would dislike Oz would be because he is jealous, as he appears to have a constant need to be the most valued person in Gilbert's life, even if he tries hard to make Gilbert think otherwise. Leo and Leo]] Vincent is very loyal to Leo when Leo became his master and swore that he would do anything Leo tells him to do. He wants Leo to become the Intention of Abyss in order to erase him and make Gil "happy." Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 61, page 41 It is unknown that if Vincent will betray Leo or not due to the fact that Gilbert told Vincent not to stick around with the Baskervilles anymore. Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 65, page 17 . However, it is later learned that Vincent's vow to Leo had been sincere. This is shown when Vincent refuses to die after Leo ordered him not to die unless Leo himself allowed it. "My master... ordered me not to die. Leo, Leo you are my master. I swore to protect you." Alice Vincent has shown a murderous grudge towards Alice, as a result of her making Gil upset and Jack sad, when she made fun of his red eye, which caused Gil to pull her hair in response. Caring little for what she did to him, Vincent could never get out of his mind how she "hurt" those he loved, which arguably caused his later obsession for cutting stuffed animals with scissors. Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 39, pages 5-9 His grudge towards Alice is so strong that he even encouraged Gil to kill her using the excuse that Oz the B-Rabbit would be free of his fate as an Illegal Contractor.Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 35, pages 17-19 He has yet to realize that the Alice making fun of his red eye that day was the Intention, who was using her sister's body, the other Alice, to visit earth. Ada Vessalius Vincent has a rather complex relationship with Ada. He has been shown dating her on a rather regular basis. Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 34 page 38-40 At first, Vincent sees Ada merely as a tool and cruelly lies to her with charming and soft words, as he believes that if he can use Ada, he can get Oscar Vessalius to reveal the key owned by the Vessalius Dukedom. Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 46, pages 12-13 He states that Ada is different from most noble women who would keep appearances with people of the likes of the Nightray, and unlike them Ada is pure. His interest on Ada makes him believe he should taint her and corrupt her. However his impressions of her abruptly changed when Ada revealed to him that her interest on the occult, ghosts, torture, etc. which eventually tired him after five long hours of talking with Ada on the subject. Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 46, pages 15-29 In recent chapters, Vincent has begun to think of Ada much more often and in a far less negative view, implying he may be beginning to see her as more then just a tool and began loving her in actuality. When Ada went back in time she encountered a young Vincent being guilt ridden about the tragedy, Ada shed tears for Vincent knowing the full extent of his pain and suffering. She attempted to cheer his past self. Vincent immediately pushed her away when Ada tried to comfort after learning the truth ab out Vincent. When Ada told Vincent that she forgiven him for everything even if anyone can;t never forgive him, he allowed her to comfort him; This is different from when Gil and Noise tried to comfort him, Vincent pushed them aside. Initially, he tried to do the same with Ada but allowed her to comfort him.Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 96, pages 3-4 As of chapter 102 he has informed her of all these things and made sure she escaped the collapsing dimension via Sharon and Equus. After the battle, Vincent seemingly severed all ties with Ada, even when she waited for him to return. Vincent informed his brother that he did not want to be close to Ada anymore because he was a Baskerville, therefore, he would outlive her. Though he held much spite for her previously, he genuinely wished her to find happiness with someone else, and a figure of a man nervously talking to her appears in his mind. Echo/Noise Vincent and Echo.jpg|Vincent and Echo ZweiVincent Relationship.PNG|Vincent and Noise At first, Vincent appeared to treat Echo like she meant a lot to himPandora Hearts manga; Chapter 12, page 25 , but in truth he cares little for her and her feelings, and sometimes even beats her or mistreats her. Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 34, page 20 Despite this, Echo usually obeys Vincent's orders without question,Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 15, pages 29-30 though she once confessed to Oz that truthfully, she finds him confusing and annoying. Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 33, page 21 Noise, unlike Echo, appears to be in love with Vincent, who seems to share a more positive relationship with him than Echo. Noise will do nearly anything for Vincent, and is often very energetic around him. Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 34, pages 33-36 When Noise dies, Vincent is shown to have somewhat distraught feelings over it, stating aloud that he had only used her and tearfully called her a "stupid girl". Miranda Barma Miranda has had some of the greatest impact on Vincent's life, both for her role as manipulator for Vincent's impact in the Tragedy of Sablier and after her mutation into the Chain Demios the Executioner. Originally Miranda, cloak and incognito, approached the young depressed Child of Ill Omen and pretended to give Vincent the advise necessary to open the gates to the Abyss and thus instigate the tragedy under the pretense of saving his brother, Gilbert. However Miranda's duplicity had a drastic impact on the young boy, as the tragedy has caused Vincent's physiological scars that run down him well into the present and the events that would shape his future. Including leaving Vincent exposed to extreme content of gore at a very early age, became guilt-stricken at what he had done, and allowing Vincent (along with the rest of the Baskervilles and Sablier) to fall into the abyss where he would meet his childhood bully in her true form and realm, only to be soon cast out of the abyss and land at the foot of the Nightray Gate where he would be adopted into a life of misery and eventually adopt the Head-Hunter person where Demios would act as the executioner. Upon discovering that his chain had been the very woman who had caused all of his unhappiness, Vincent's depression and guilt reached new levels of low and he realized that no matter how hard he tried, he can't never escape her hold over him. It's wasn't untill Ada confronted Vincent and told him sincerely that she forgives him that Miranda's control over Vincent was permanently broken. Oswald As a Child of Ill Omen Vincent would be allowed to become a Baskerville when Gilbert was also accepted into the dukedom. However Vincent was only allowed in because of his red eye and Oswald always planned to have Gil cast his brother into the abyss just as he did to his sister. This was not out of any spite towards the boy, but rather a mere duty on the Glen's part. After the tragedy Oswald is now an embittered and vengeful entity who had taken control of his reincarnation Leo. Oswald would then use Vincent how he saw fit in order to best exploit the Child of Ill Omen's abilities for himself and the Baskervilles to use. After learning the truth from the jurors, Oswald took advantage of Vincent's status so that he can get rid of the jurors as they were a threat to his plan to save the world and taking revenge for using the Baskervilles as tools for their own purpose. Vincent asked that Oswald grant his wish of never existing so that he can free Gil from the unhappiness that he brought them. Oswald claims to had the intention of keeping his word when they entered the past. However in truth, Oswald saw this only as an ulterior option to be rid of Vincent. Oswald looks down and loathes Vincent for the part he played in the Tragedy and detests him for being a Child of Ill Omen who he partially blames for the current state of the world to be in. Oswald openly told Vincent off for trying to do something good when he was a Child of Ill Omen and even declared that Children of Ill Omen would bring nothing but catastrophe with them, leading Vincent to cry. Despite knowing the truth behind the Children of Ill Omen and that Vincent was manipulated by Jack and Miranda, it's clear that he is merely saying this to Vincent out of spite. References Category:Character Subpages Category:Relationships Pages